Psyclone vs. Clouse vs. Tremorox vs. Rench
Terabyte: Welcome to the Pyramid of overlords and underdogs alike! Overlords, preferably. I'm subbing for Wyldstyle, who caught a cold that Psyclone blew in last match. Poor gal. Amset-Ra: Now's not the time for sympathy. Terabyte: Sorry. In the Red Corner of firewalls is my partner in crime, PSYCLONE! Psyclone: My latest attack will blow you away! Terabyte: In the Green Corner of motherboards is a human snake and Anacondrai wannabe, SANTA CLOUSE! Clouse: MY NAME BE NOT SANTA CLOUSE! Mmm… What be my name, anyways…? Invizable: Clouse. Terabyte: In the Yellow Corner of viruses is a pet rock with a little anger management problem, TREMOROX! Tremorox: TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR-EMOR-EMOR-EMOR-EMOR!! Invizable: HEY! He already fought this season! Amset-Ra: You're thinking of the promos. Invizable: Oh. Terabyte: AND in the Blue Corner of high video game scores, it's Kranxx with a bad cold! Rench: I'm Rench, and this is what I normally look like! Terabyte: And that one-of-a-kind prediction of yours, Axel? Tremorox: TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! Terabyte: Fair enough. Axel: I didn't predict again! Invizable: I have no idea how you got back in here last time, but this time, you're staying out! Boot Axel: AAAAAAHHHhhhh… Ding! Amset-Ra: Wow, Invizable, you sure are harsh. Invizable: I practice. Terabyte: Reboot the sequence! Invizable: Fight! Ding ding ding! Amset-Ra: Is it just me or is the bell getting quieter? Clouse: 'The bell is not nearly as quiet as my opponents will be- Clouse, YOU be my first target! '''Terabyte: '''As far as I know, you are Clouse... Am I missing data? '''Clouse: '''I know I am Clouse, but who be he? ''Clouse points at Tremorox 'Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR-EMOR! '''Terabyte: '''An earth quake, apparently. '''Amset-Ra: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! This guy's good! '''Invizable: '''That... That wasn't good at all... '''Psyclone: '''Neither is this- At least for him! ''Psyclone turns on his fans and points them at the ceiling. 'Terabyte: '''Oh no! Psyclone just turned his fans on an ancient stone pillar, causing it to collapse on Tremorox! Will Tremorox be okay? '''Amset-Ra: '''Hey! That stone pillar was given to me by my favourite Scarab Beetle King! Enough! CORONA! ''The Corona disappears into a portal that emerges in mid air. 'Space Police Officer: '''We've had reports of unfair magic use in this sector. Turns out they were right. Grab this... weird hat wearer! ''Space Police grab Amset-Ra and throw him into a cell '''Amset-Ra: '''Hey, this isn't fair! This is my own house! You can't do this to me! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Pharaoh Hotep: Bye, son! I'll take care of the pyramid while you're gone! *SnickerSnickerEvilLaugh* 'Terabyte: '''Well, after that little interruption... Back to the battle! Wait, where's Rench? ''PewPew! 'Terabyte: '''Incredible! Rench is flying a space ship, and it looks like he's saved Amset-Ra! But wait... What's that? Oh my, it's the Space Police again! Oh no... Poor Rench... Ouch! That's gotta hurt... Oh... Uh, well, I don't think we'll be seeing him anymore... '''Invizable: '''Rench is disqualified... But he went down valiantly! He shall be remembered! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah, now get on with the battle! ''Tremor-emor-emor! 'Terabyte: '''Un-process-able! Tremorox has just escaped from the collapsed stone pillar! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR!!!!!!!!! '''Clouse and Psyclone: '''Gah! '''Terabyte: '''Tremorox has obtained possession of both Clouse and Psyclone in his large hands... Oh my! He's now throwing them against a wall! Clouse is down and out! '''Invizable: '''Clouse has been disqualified. ''Clouse gets up again, very drowsy. 'Clouse: '''Wait, which one be Clouse? '''Invizable: '''Just take him away. '''Psyclone: '''Not so fast! ''Psyclone activates his fans, blowing away the guards. 'Terabyte: '''Uh-oh... Psyclone has grabbed Clouse, and is attaching him to some sort of device... But where did he get that from? Gasp! It appears to be a bomb! '''Tremorox: '''Tremor? '''Terabyte: '''Psyclone is activating the bomb... Psyclone is blowing the bomb towards Tremorox! Tremorox doesn't seem to know what to do! The bomb has six ticks remaining.... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... ''Bomb explodes and wind blows everywhere! 'Terabyte: '''AH! This is dangerous, and risky! The bomb has exploded, sending Clouse flying high out sight! Many of our wonderful spectators have also been blown away! For those of you listening on radio, I am currently holding onto a pole as the wind blows all around us! Wah! The Microphone! ''Microphone flies away. Random audience member wearing red grabs it as she holds onto the back of her seat, the wind pushing her backwards. 'Fierce Flame: '''Uh... Hello? Is this thing on? Wow! It is! Well, um, so, right now there's just Tremorox standing on the ground because he's too heavy to be blown away, but it looks like it's really pushing him. And somehow Psyclone is standing there too. It's really windy. If there was a fire, it would be gone. Hey look, there's a spaceship! It's going to crash into the battle field! The wind must have disrupted it! ''Spaceship crashes into battlefield and debris knocks the microphone from Fierce Flame's hands, the wind blows it back to Terabyte. 'Terabyte: '''I apologize for that amateur, and for all of this noise! It's the wind, you see! Anyways, that spaceship appears to be a space police ship! And look, there's Amset-Ra inside! Now he's coming out! '''Amset-Ra: '''Nothing shall stop me! I am the great Pharaoh! My great powers have allowed me to return from the dead! '''Psyclone: '''I think that was all me... '''Rench (In prison pod): '''Hey! I helped too! '''Terabyte: '''Uh... No you didn't. Anyways, we've only got two fighters left. The wind seems to have died down and I can now stand again, but Tremorox and Psyclone are still just standing there, staring each other into oblivion. '''Psyclone: '''Give it up, rock monster! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! '''Psyclone: '''You know you can't beat me! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! '''Psyclone: '''I'm the god of wind, for god's sake! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! '''Psyclone: '''Fine. You give me no choice... But to unleash my newest attack! '''Terabyte: '''WAIT, that WASN'T your newest attack!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Psyclone: '''No! Wind-bombs are the oldest trick in the book! '''Terabyte: '''I prefer Wiki's over books, but if you say so... Wait a second, what's this?!?!?!? '''Clouse: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Terabyte: '''Insane! Clouse is falling from the sky like a meteorite! '''Psyclone: '''Wait, is he going to hit me? ''Clouse crashes into Psyclone 'Terabyte: '''Uh... Just a moment while we check to make sure that these two are okay... The medic's giving the thumbs down... But that's a wrap! '''Invizable: '''Psyclone is defeated! '''Amset-Ra: '''Great! Now, I've got to go find my lawyer and my army of guards, be back in a jiffy! '''Terabyte: '''Well folks, this battle really blew me away. Hopefully we'll all have recovered in time to watch the next battle, in which Tremorox will be participating! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''End Transmission --- See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Psyclone vs. Clouse vs. Tremorox vs. Rench? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles